A Good Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "An Affair to Forget." Niles isn't sure if Maris' sudden commitment to their marriage will last, until a conversation with Daphne gives him a new perspective on the future. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I watched "An Affair to Forget" yesterday, and I began wondering what Maris would think of everything that had gone on in the house (the fencing match, etc). From that question, this little scene took shape. It's just a little bit of foreshadowing I couldn't resist doing! ;)

Daphne heard the doorbell and went to answer it. "Hello, Dr. Crane." She smiled at him, knowing he'd just gotten over a very rough time.

"Nice to see you, Daphne. Are Dad and Frasier in? I've come to say goodbye."

"No, I'm afraid they're not. Your brother had an emergency meeting at the station, and your father went to watch a video with Duke. What do you mean, goodbye?"

"It's not forever," Niles quickly said. "But it seems that the time she spent with Gunnar has made Maris re-dedicate herself to our marriage. She says she realizes now that _I'm_ the one she wants. So she's decided to take one of her trips to Europe, and I get to come this time!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's wonderful!" Overcome with happiness, Daphne hugged him. "I'm so happy for you. I just knew your marriage would work out!"

Niles savored the feeling of being in Daphne's arms. "Thank you," he said. "But I fear this happiness won't last. This wasn't the first time Maris has strayed. I just wonder if it's a matter of time before some other man comes along to turn her head."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, don't say that!" Daphne reached for his hand. "I know how much you love your wife, and me powers have been telling me that you're going to end up very happy!"

Niles' first impulse was to blurt out that the idea of psychic powers was ridiculous. But he bit his tongue. Daphne was the kindest, sweetest person he'd ever known. He may not believe in her powers, but he knew that she did. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her by doubting her beliefs. "Thank you, Daphne," he finally said.

"You're welcome," Daphne replied. The visions she'd had showed more than just Dr. Crane happily married. She had seen him in a museum, holding hands with a little boy of about five years old. The two went from one exhibit to the other, with Dr. Crane patiently explaining the meanings of each piece of art. Looking at the boy, it was more than obvious they were father and son. The psychic flash had warmed Daphne's heart immensely. But she hadn't shared these details with anyone. From what she'd heard about Mrs. Crane, it didn't seem likely she'd ever be able to have children, much less want them. And Daphne knew all too well that sometimes her powers could be off. Still, she prayed that Mrs. Crane would have a change of heart one day. No one could ever be a better father than Dr. Crane.

When the silence became a bit awkward, Niles spoke again. "Well, will you tell Dad and Frasier I said goodbye? Maris and I should be back in a couple of weeks. I would stay and wait to tell them myself, but there's a great deal of planning to do for this trip. Not to mention packing and such. Thank you again, Daphne."

Daphne smiled. "You're welcome. And I'll give your father and brother the message. Have a good time on your trip." She hugged him once again. As they broke apart, Daphne couldn't help smiling sadly. "I hope some day a man will love me half as much as you love your wife."

Niles put his hands on Daphne's shoulders, making sure she was listening. "Daphne, I told you once that there was a man out there worthy of you. It seems the gods haven't finished creating him, but you musn't give up. I've known you for some time now, and I can't imagine you spending the rest of your life alone." This time, he reached out to hug her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That was a lovely thing to say. Seeing you and your wife so happy does give me hope that true love can exist. I wish you and Mrs. Crane all the best." She kissed his cheek.

After feeling her lips on his cheek, Niles wanted nothing more than to stay with her forever. But Maris was willing to give their marriage a shot, and the least he could do was give her a chance. "Goodbye, Daphne." He squeezed her hand one last time. Then he turned around and walked back to the elevator. Maris was waiting for him, and for once, she was eager to see him. Maybe Daphne was right. Maybe his future wasn't so bad after all.

**The End**


End file.
